greedversefandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Magus
Blood Magus Archetype Skill Points per level: '''3 + Int Modifier '''Hit Dice Per Level: 1d12 Attack Bonus: Slow Fortitude Save: Fast Reflex Save: Slow Willpower Save: Fast Training: Blood is Power Prerequisite: None Benefit: '''A blood magus unlocks the ability to cast blood magic. To cast spells, they drain their own life force in the form of hit points, into magical powers. They may drain a maximum HP per round equal to their character level. Spells are created by using Word Magic. This Training allows the Blood Magus to know all target words, and one additional group of effect words. They gain another group of effect words at 6, 12, and 18. Constitution is used to determine spell DC's. Note. Effects that heal directly may not be cast by the blood magus on himself. | align="LEFT" width="86"| |- | align="RIGHT" height="17"| | align="RIGHT"| |- | align="RIGHT" height="17"| | align="RIGHT"| |- | align="RIGHT" height="17"| | align="RIGHT"| |- | align="RIGHT" height="17"| | align="RIGHT"| |- | align="RIGHT" height="17"| | align="RIGHT"| |- | align="RIGHT" height="17"| | align="RIGHT"| |- | align="RIGHT" height="17"| | align="RIGHT"| |- | align="RIGHT" height="17"| | align="RIGHT"| |} '''Blood is Life Prerequisite: Blood is Power Benefit: '''The Blood Magus begins to understand their own blood better, and helps it flow through them, helping to recover damage taken, and make up for blood loss due to using magic. The Blood Magus gains Fast Healing 1. If they cast a spell using Blood Magic, then the next turn their Fast Healing increases by the level of the spell cast. For example, if a blood magus cast a 3rd level spell last round, they would heal 4 points this round. If the blood Magus spends a hero point, this fast healing is doubled for the round they spent it on. '''Pulse Pounding Prerequisite: Blood is Life Benefit:'''The Blood Magus may spend 1 hero pount to increase their speed by 5 ft per constitution modifier for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 their character level. They may also make an additional attack at the end of any turn they took a full attack action. '''Blood Rage Prerequisite: Pulse Pounding Benefit: 'By spending 1 hero point, a blood magus may add half their constitution score to their strength as an enhancement bonus. This lasts as long as 1 hero point per round is spent. When the rage is ended, the blood magus takes their constitution modifier times the number of rounds spent raging in damage, and they are exausted for twice the time spent raging. For example, if someone with Str 15 and Con 14 used this...their STR would recieve a +7 bonus becoming 22. If they kept it up for 3 rounds, they would take 6 damage at the end of the rage, and are exausted for 6 ruonds.. '''Blood i's Knowledge '''Prerequisite: Blood is Power Benefit: '''The Blood Magus gains knowledge of the Meta words. In addition, at level 5, 10, 15, and 20, they gain another group of effect words '''Blood Bound Prerequisite: Blood is Knowledge Benefit: '''The Blood Magus may form a pact with a willing subject by spending a hero point and casting a 10 minute long ritual. As long as the Magus and subject remain within 100 feet of each other, they add their hit point totals together, and are treated as one creature for hit point damage. If they are knocked below 0, add their constitution scores to determine their threshold before they die, and if one stabalizes, the other does as well. Any damage either takes, is applied to the same pool, as is any healing. The other person does not count as himself even though they share the same HP pool for hte purpose of healing effect words. This pact lasts 1 hour per 2 character levels. When the effect ends, either by duration or distance, if they are damaged any remaining hit points are split evenly between the two, with odd hit points being given to the non magus. '''Pool of Blood Prerequisite: Blood Bound Benefit: The Blood Magus may form a pact with a larger number of subjects by spending a hero point and casting a 10 minute long ritual. As long as the Magus and subjects remain within 100 feet of each other, they are affected by this ritual. Each participant loses half their health. This health is put in a pool. Each round, if they are below half health they heal to half health, with this healing coming out of the pool. If they are healed over their half health via other means, they go back to half health, with excess healign going back into the pool. The pool may never have more health than all the participants half health added together. If the pool is empty and people are below half health, and then the health in the pool is increased, it immediatly gets added to the person who is lowest in health. The other people does not count as himself even though they share the same HP pool for hte purpose of healing effect words. This pact lasts 1 hour per 2 character levels. When the effect ends, either by duration or distance, if they are damaged any remaining hit points in the pool are split evenly between the two, with odd hit points being given to the non magus subjects. Blood in the Water Prerequisite: Blood is Power Benefit: '''The Blood Magus may spend a hero point to cause their next attack they roll to add a bleed effect.dealing 1 additional hp a round to the target untill they recieve attention. In addition, the Blood Magus gains the scent ability, but may only detect creatures that have blood in them. They gain a +1 to hit any creature that they can smell, and this increases to +4 if they are bleeding. '''Blood Transfer Prerequisite: Blood in the Water Benefit: '''The blood magus has studied and now understands blood better, allowing them to transfer health to a willing target. By casting a 10 minute ritual, the Blood Magus may transfer hit points between themselves and the target. They may transfer any amount of health that they see fit, short of killing themselves or the target. Should either be brought to below 0 with this power, they are considered automatically stabalized. '''Blood Boiling Prerequisite:Blood Transfer '''Benefit: The magus may now use his knowledge of blood to '''cause someone else's blood to attack the body it resides in. By spending 1 hero point and a standard action, the Magus causes the targets blood to damage itself. It gains a bleed effect dealing 1 hp/Character level for a number of rounds equal to the Magus's character level. Category:Archetype